


Big Six Chat

by ryanisafrog



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-04-20 12:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanisafrog/pseuds/ryanisafrog
Summary: Mainly merelsa message-story
Relationships: Elsa/Merida (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am and i want to post it right now

Jack has invited Ice_Queen

Jack has invited Cuphead

Jack has invited Blondie

Jack has invited Eugene

Jack has invited Mer'du

______________________________________

Jack: hey

Cuphead: what the fuk

Cuphead: why am i cuphead

Jack: cause ya know

Jack: you're Hic

Jack: cup

Cuphead: I'm gonna punch you

Ice_Queen: why do we need this chat

Ice_Queen: can't we just,,,,, hang out? Like, irl?

Jack: Hic doesn't go out bc of his stupid dragon game on ps3

Cuphead: YOU DIDN’T EVEN TRY TO PLAY IT

Mer'du: it's 2am

Mer'du: fuck u

Ice_Queen: sorry

Mer'du: fuck me

Ice_Queen: what

Mer'du: autocorrect

Mer'du: i was saying fuck u again

Cuphead: it was rlly gay

Mer'du: if i'd want to talk abt gays i'd call you and your bf

Cuphead: i don't have a bf

Mer'du: and who's Jack

Eugene: can't you gay eachother in the morning

Ice_Queen: I'm straight

Jack: me too

Mer'du has renamed the chat to "the straightest chat in the world"

Blondie: so,,,,,

Mer'du: u woke all of us up now

Mer'du: Congratulations, gays!

Eugene: You know

Eugene: sleeping was really great

Eugene: y'all gotta try it

Mer'du: your sarcasm isn't funny

Eugens: what do you know about fun

Ice_Queen: she's rlly good at fun actually

Jack: I can't disagree

Mer'du: see? Cutie said I'm funny

Jack: thank u 💕💕💕

Mer'du: uh

Mer'du: I'm talking abt Elsa

Jack: that hurts my feelings

Mer'du: dude, you have a boyfriend, I can't move on u

Jack: i don't have a bf

Ice_Queen: are you moving on me?

Mer'du: maybe

Ice_Queen: why do you think you can move on me

Mer'du: do ya have a bf?

Ice_Queen: ,,,,,no

Mer'du: that's the reason i can move on u

Ice_Queen: -_-

Jack: Hey Mer

Mer'du: yes?

Jack: we have chemistry

Mer'du: If you've started to confess ur feelings please don't

Jack: WE HAVE CHEMISTRY TOMORROW

Jack: FIRST LESSON

Mer'du: for god's sake don't scare me like that again

Jack: I never will

Jack: promise

Eugene: drama Queen

Blondie: both of them

Ice_Queen: go fucking sleep

Mer'du: g'night

Cuphead: see you tomorrow guys

Mer'du: u mean gays?

Jack: shut up


	2. Chapter 2

Ice_Queen: so

Ice_Queen: why the fuck was the teacher so angry after your lesson

Blondie: what happened

Ice_Queen: I dunno

Ice_Queen: Jack and Mer must know

Blondie: and where are they

Cuphead: I just saw them

Ice_Queen: where?

Cuphead: uh

Cuphead: they ran through the fucking crowd yelling smth about a chemical reaction

Ice_Queen: Oh fuck

Blondie: they didn’t try to make alcohol with help from WikiHow, right?

Ice_Queen: they better didn’t.

Ice_Queen: teacher canceled our lesson bc of whatever they did

Blondie: they blew up her mind

Eugene: litterally

Ice_Queen: your humor is still bad

Blondie: why have they still not messaged or smth

Cuphead: I know how to summon Merida

Ice_Queen: how?

Cuphead: say u have a gf

Ice_Queen: okay???

Ice_Queen: guys i have a girlfriend now!!!

Mer'du: Who de fuk is she

Cuphead: wow

Cuphead: it worked

Mer'du: Elsa I thought you are straight

Ice_Queen: It was a trick, I'm still straight as shit

Ice_Queen: now you need to tell us what the hell happened in chemistry class

Mer'du: it was all Jack's fault

Jack: OH SO IT WAS ME WHO LIT THE FUCKING FIRE EARLIER THEN IT SHOULD BE

Mer'du: U TOLD ME TO DO IT

Jack: YOU CANT LISTEN TO ME ALL THE TIME

Mer'du: BUT U R A FRIEND OF MINE, I TRUST U

Jack: Oh that sound sweet

Mer'du: stop it before i get there, or i have to kill u

Jack: I'm waiting for u in the men's locker room

Ice_Queen: do Mer need to go to the men's locker room?

Jack: yes, bc im not gonna show up in math class

Mer'du: so am I

Ice_Queen: u cant avoid math

Mer'du: oh sure i can

Mer'du: Jack, im in cafeteria, do u need smth?

Jack: Cinnamon roll, please

Mer'du: ok

Cuphead: i want a roll too!!!

Mer'du: Cinnamon rolls are only for gays

Blondie: I thought Jack was straight

Mer'du: Oh, I was napping when gay Jesus came to my dream and told me that Jack is gay

Cuphead: ...

Mer'du: Also they said that I am rlly good gf so,,,,,,, Elsa-

Ice_Queen: Shut. Up. Now.

Mer'du: Make me.

Jack: sorry for interrepting but Merida where is my food

Mer'du: Im coming!

Blondie: Jack u ruined such tension

Jack: i said Im sorry

Cuphead: he is hungry, dont blame him

Ice_Queen: what the tension you are talking about

Blondie: the sexual one

Ice_Queen: wh-

Mer'du: JACK OPEN THE DOOR IT'S ME

Ice_Queen: I went to literature instead of chemistry

Ice_Queen: Im bored

Ice_Queen: why are you silent

Jack: Im eating, I cant message

Ice_Queen: ,,,,,okay

Ice_Queen: someone else?

Ice_Queen: please?

Ice_Queen: Merida, honey?

Cuphead: she didn’t answer you?

Eugene: wow that rlly strange

Cupheaf: Jack, did u killed Merida for rolls?

Jack: nope

Jack: She brought me food and gone somewhere

Ice_Queen: Im dying.

Ice_Queen: wait a sec

Cuphead: okay now they both had dissapeared

_Ice_Queen had uploaded a photo_

Cuphead: so Merida isn't dead

Mer'du: i went to literature class window

Ice_Queen: yaknow, literature just became funnier

Eugene: hold on

Eugene: Literature class is on the third floor, isn't it?

Ice_Queen: she climbed on the tree

Blondie: sounds romantic

Eugene: do u want me to come outside your window?

Blondie: nah

Blondie: you'll fall down

Mer'du: Punzie, I think now u need a new boyfriend

Mer'du: ...or girlfriend?

Ice_Queen: not funny

Mer'du: u r str8

Ice_Queen: she is too

Mer'du: so u don't want to accept u r gay and neither accept me hitting on somebody else?

Ice_Queen: I am not gay

Blondie: You guys rlly need to talk

Blondie: privately

Mer'du: Im bad at talking

Mer'du: but,,,,,

Mer'du: Elsa

Ice_Queen: yeah?

Mer'du: may i steal u after ur literature lesson?

Ice_Queen: steal?

Mer'du: take, steal, kidnap

Mer'du: call it whatever you wish

Mer'du: so may i?

Mer'du: she nodded if you are interested

Ice_Queen: i hate u

Jack: after your big talk we have english, and Mer we cant skip it

Mer'du: okay, I'll go there right after the bell ring


	3. Chapter 3

Cuphead: it is sunday

Mer'du: so what

Cuphead: no one messaged for 2 days

Cuphead: guys are u even alive?

Blondie: i was with Eugene whole weekend

Eugene: yep

Jack: did somenyone want to watch smth with me?

Mer'du: is it a porn

Jack: NO IT ISN'T

Jack: also if u want one i could send u in private chat

Mer'du: sure u could

Mer'du: i am bored so u can send me whatever u want

Ice_Queen: yall just watching 'em talking abt porn?

Eugene: yep

Blondie: yes

Cuphead: we're used to it

Ice_Queen: ,,,,uh,,,,,, okay

Cuphead: so Jack what were u talking abt

Cuphead: i can come to your place and watch it with u

Jack: really?

Cuphead: sure

Mer'du: i almost feel betrayed

Private chat Jack/Mer'du

Jack: hey

Mer'du: hi

Jack: did u talked to Elsa?

Mer'du: kinda sorta

Jack: what do you mean

Mer'du: ,,,,,,,,i kissed her

Mer'du: and she didn’t kiss me back

Jack: oh

Jack: im sorry

Jack: how are you?

Mer'du: a little sad

Mer'du: but it's my fault

Mer'du: i think i was too annoying

Mer'du: and she already told me hundred times she's straight

Jack: can i do something to help u avoid sadness?

Mer'du: i don't think so

Mer'du: but thanks

Mer'du: u can go and have fun with Hiccup, really

Jack: are you sure you have to be alone right now?

Jack: Hic can wait

Mer'du: I appreciate your concern

Mer'du: but Im alright

Mer'du: bad things happend, ya know

Jack: okay

Jack: but if u want to talk to someone u can leave a message for me :)


	4. Chapter 4

Eugene: did yall have seen Punzies new haircut

Eugene: it is so adorable

Eugene: i almost died when i saw her

Blondie: it just a haircut, honey

Eugene: but you are so beautiful i cant-

Jack: when i got my hair shorter u didn’t even notice

Mer'du: frosty, u r not his gf

Jack: it makes sense

Ice_Queen: uh, Merida?

Mer'du: what

Ice_Queen: u left your jacket in physics class

Ice_Queen: teacher asked me to bring it back to you

Ice_Queen: where are u now?

Mer'du: do you know where studenrs smoke?

Ice_Queen: are u smoking?

Mer'du: no

Ice_Queen: don't lie to me.

Mer'du: I dont smoke

Mer'du: Trainer would kill me

Ice_Queen: ok, i'd believe you

Ice_Queen: So you're behind the dorm?

Mer'du: come and see

Cuphead: i thought she was going to kill you before your trainer

Mer'du: hahaha

Mer'du: Im faster then her

Mer'du: no one gonna kill me

Jack: except your math teacher

Mer'du: Oh don't remind

Blondie: i can help u with math

Blondie: ya'know, I am the best teacher

Eugene: of course you are, sweety

Cuphead: why is Eugene melting all day?

Me'du: the haircut, remember?

Cuphead: how long he would be like this? 

Jack: for month at least

Eugene: im right there

Eugene: and you are talking about me

Eugene: that's rude

Blondie: they love you

Mer'du: Im gonna kick him

Cuphead: stand in line

Ice_Queen: Mer, I dont like guys next to you, could you come here please?

Mer'du: wait a sec

__

_/five minutes later/_

Cuphead: did Merida survived?

Jack: i hope so

Jack: Who will bring me food next time I'll be escaping lessons?

Jack: or who will explain me what the fuck is going on in Game of Thrones

Jack: or-

Cuphead: shut up for a minute, ok?

Blondie: we understood u

Ice_Queen: she is alive, but sooner she'll be dead

Jack: what did u do to her

Ice_Queen: Oh, nothing

Eugene: what do u mean

Ice_Queen: she lied about smoking

Mer'du: it was only one siggarette!!!

Jack: U TRIED TO SMOKE

Jack: AND WITHOUT ME?

Cuphead: Jack, pls shut up

Jack: No im sad

Mer'du: sorry dude

Ice_Queen: if i see it again...

Mer'du: stop, please

Jack: do anyone want to explain us what's going on

Cuphead: cant disagree, I want to know what had happend too

Mer'du: she slapped me

Ice_Queen: you deserved it

Mer'du: u didn’t do that last friday

Ice_Queen: can u just shut up?

Mer'du: I'll shut up when u stop telling me what's wrong and what's right

Mer'du: i like you and all

Mer'du: but I'm not gonna let you take my freedom away

Cuphead: wow

Eugene: You need to calm down, both of you

Mer'du: fuck u and your calmness okay? 

Jack: Mer, I have apples

Jack: im on my way to you

Mer'du: Im still behind the dorm

Jack: I know

Private chat Ice_Queen/Mer'du

Ice_Queen: sorry for slapping you

Mer'du: 'i deserved it', remember?

Ice_Queen: no, u didn’t

Ice_Queen: are u alright?

Mer'du: Jack brought me apples and warm hugs, so yes, im alright

Mer'du: and stop act like u care

Mer'du: it's hurts even more

Ice_Queen: but i do care

Mer'du: ofc

Mer'du: and I love my friendzone 

Ice_Queen: don't be stupied

Ice_Queen: i like you, but... 

Mer'du: aS a fRiEnD

Ice_Queen: i like you the way you like me

Ice_Queen: but my parents won't accept that

Mer'du: why do you even listen to 'em?

Mer'du: your homophobic shitty parents can go fuck themselves, why do u care abt what they think?

Ice_Queen: stop calling them like this

Mer'du: sorry

Mer'du: but it is true

Mer'du: u cant listen them all the time

Ice_Queen: u don't understand

Mer'du: so help me to understand

Mer'du: u don't have to tell them

Mer'du: or it's just a trick to keep hurting me?

Mer'du: if it is, u r rlly good at this

Ice_Queen: Mer

Ice_Queen: i didn’t meant to hurt you

Mer'du: but you did

Mer'du: Elsa, look

Mer'du: I understand that acception your self isn't easy

Mer'du: i was afraid to show how i feel when i had my first crush

Mer'du: but then you and guys showed up, and Jack always told me that's he'll be supportive no matter what

Mer'du: it's a long way to accept yourself, im not gonna lie

Mer'du: but remember u r not alone, okay?

Mer'du: and the world doesn't spin around your parents

Mer'du: take your time and think abt those things

Mer'du: I'll be there if you need someone to talk to

Ice_Queen: thank you, Mer

Ice_Queen: oh, and don't try to smoke again

Mer'du: cant promise

Ice_Queen: Mer

Mer'du: okay okay

Mer'du: i promise

Mer'du: now can i go and have another apple while i have time?

Ice_Queen: sure


	5. Chapter 5

Blondie: next time we'll go to party remind me to bring some leashes

Cuphead: why

Blondie: to kEEP YALL TOGETHER

Blondie: WHERE THE FUCK YOU ARE?

Eugene: i told u im searching for cake

Mer'du: there is a cake and I don't know abt it?

Eugene: if u come I'll give you a little

Mer'du: Im coming!!!

Ice_Queen: she is not

Mer'du: why???

Ice_Queen: u r sitting right next to me and keep messaging instead of talking?

Mer'du: yes

Jack: she isn't next to you

Jack: actually under u, yaknow

Ice_Queen: it is an accident, okay?!

Ice_Queen: we are friends

Ice_Queen: friends can sit on each others lap

Mer'du: my friend zone is so lovely

Mer'du: and friendly

Jack: u want me to save you? 

Mer'du: i want a cake

Mer'du: and I cant let go my fRiEnD

Ice_Queen: stop it

Mer'du: u r the one who started it

Eugene: im so sorry for you

Eugene: i almost cried

Eugene: Jack can come here and take your piece of cake

Eugene: so he could bring it to you

Mer'du: sounds good

Jack: i got you

Blondie: u didn’t answer my question

Cuphead: we all went to the party

Cuphead: the house isn't that big

Cuphead: look around

Blondie: Oh god

__

_/30 minutes later/_

Ice_Queen: Mer where are u

Mer'du: on the earth

Mer'du: ya'know this spinning thing in the space

Mer'du: anddd it is so blue

Mer'du: and green

Ice_Queen: u r drunk, aren't u?

Mer'du: Im sober as fuck

Jack: she is drunk

Cuphead: and a bit angry

Ice_Queen: why

Jack: i think you don't need to know

Ice_Queen: Jack

Jack: just trying to save her life, srry :)

Eugene: uh guys i just saw a guy with broken nose and bruises

Eugene: May i guess it is Meridas' work?

Mer'du: punch him, please

Blondie: NO! 

Mer'du: :(

Jack: Mer how did u escape

Mer'du: through the door?

Jack: BUT I LOCKED IT

Mer'du: I DONT CARE

Cuphead: Hey, calm down

Mer'du: WHY YALL TRY TO CALM ME DOWN

Mer'du: WHY I CANT BE ANGRY FOR A FUCKING MINUTE

Ice_Queen: Hey, sweetheart, cool down

Mer'du: wh-

Mer'du: what do you want

Ice_Queen: i need u here, okay?

Ice_Queen: what did happend to you and this guy

Mer'du: he is an asshole

Ice_Queen: are u okay

Jack: she got in fuckin fight, why she'll be okay?

Cuphead: bby, shush

Jack: okay

Blondie: did he just called u 'baby'?

Jack: he is drunk

Mer'du: he is gay

Ice_Queen: Mer, com'ere

Ice_Queen: don't try to hide, I just saw u

Ice_Queen: this bruises doesn't look good

Mer'du: what do u want to do

Ice_Queen: i'll take care of you, okay?

Ice_Queen: trust me

Mer'du: wait a minute

Eugene: and we will never see them again

__

_/5 minutes later/_

Ice_Queen: ok so who'd want to tell me why she got into fight? 

Blondie: i thought shes with u now? 

Ice_Queen: yes, she is, but she don't want to tell me what happend

Jack: the guy she punched called u 'a lovely slut' and some rlly dirty things

Ice_Queen: oh

Blondie: is he your ex, Elsa?

Ice_Queen: i don't have exs

Eugene: now I want to punch him too

Mer'du: stand in line

Blondie: OH I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE-

Blondie: okay im gonna lose u guys again.

Eugene: Who 'someone' is?

Blondie: forget it

Jack: i guess she had find Mer and Elsa

Blondie: they were kissing

Mer'dy: oh, ya'know this friendly kisses-

Ice_Queen: it was an accident

Mer'du: your blush is so cute

Ice_Queen: shush

Jack: okay, Mer, I'll talk to you in the morning

Ice_Queen: ???

Jack: keep kissing her ;)

Ice_Queen: I AM STRAIGHT

Mer'du: yes u r

Mer'du: and you are soooo friendly

Ice_Queen: do you want another bruise?

Mer'du: You can give me some bruises

Mer'du: on my neck 

Mer'du: with your lips~

Ice_Queen: uh, guys, she's too drunk, I think we need to go home

Cuphead: sure


End file.
